


The Cinematics of Breathing Thoughts

by Hyrulehearts1123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123
Summary: Years ago, a mistake was made. The one who made the mistake learned from it, and all was thought to be peaceful. Well, until the result of the mistake decided to destroy the one that made it, and the whole world aling with it.Now, two teens, a pre-teen, and a toddler have been flung into the past in an attempt to save reality, by preventing the mistake from happening in the first place. And all they need to do is find the one who made the mistake, while trying to keep their identities hidden from their parents, keeping the toddler safe inside a bunker filled with things that are highly dangerous, and that's not even mentioning the fact that they're up against one of the most stubborn beings to ever exist!





	1. Thoughts That Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I know I'm supposed to be working on other things, but the idea for this one grabbed me and wouldn't let go. 
> 
> Story title and chapter titles are all from the Set It Off album Cinematics, which I love. Each chapter will also feature lyrics from the song that the chapter name is from, mostly the lyrics from the song that fit the chapter best.
> 
> Enjoy this heaping trash fire lol
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WORK IS POSTED TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN BY THE AUTHOR, AND ONLY TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. IF YOU FIND THIS OR ANY OF MY STORIES POSTED ON ANY OTHER SITE, IT HAS BEEN STOLEN AND POSTED WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.

Prologue

Thoughts That Breathe

 

* * *

 

They huddled together in the dark, silently praying that they wouldn’t be found. The shouts and screams had fallen silent, but that didn’t mean that The Menace had died, only that he had managed to take out four fully powered Archangels all focused on killing him no matter what.

The oldest two look at each other, and in a split second decision, begin pooling their powers together, ignoring the panicked protests from the other two as they pulled them close.

The door to the closet they were hiding in flung open, revealing the face of The Menace for a mere second before the world vanished, and the two sent them all hurtling through time and space in an attempt for safety, unaware of the deities that guarded their escape, and giving them the information that they would need to prevent such a calamity from happening again.

 

* * *

 

In a bunker protected from nearly everything that went bump in the night, in the year two thousand and sixteen, two figures were walking quietly. Both mourning a loss, and both attempting to make sense of the world they now had to navigate without their companion.

There was an attempt at conversation from one, but it slowly faded into nothingness as he realized the other was in no frame of mind required for talk. He sighed, moving to help his friend sit for a while and come to terms with what had occurred that day, when a bright light filled the room, and he was ripped away from safety, unknowing of where he would land, or is his friend would be alright.

 

* * *

 

They had intended to leave after She had done Her favor for the hunters They favored. That had been the plan.

The plan fell apart when four fledglings were felt, hurtling themselves through time to set things right, even if it ended in their demise.

They had felt pity on the children, and in Their semi-final act before leaving the earth, They both blocked the advancement of the one chasing them, and forced a split in the timestream. The children would be successful in their efforts, They had decided, and began work on Their true final act upon the earth in this age.


	2. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrate, for you get the first real chapter today instead of just the prologue. 
> 
> This only happened because woork was really slow the last two days. And now I get to go try to write more of the last chapter of Of Storms and Other Happenings.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 1

Nightmare

* * *

 

_ Walking to the ledge, I find myself looking down, _

_ Frozen still with fear, _

_ Now I’m plunging to the ground, _

_ If only I knew how to fly, _

_ Then I could convince myself this isn't my time to die, _

_ Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster, _

_ I dive bomb to the floor, _

_ And when my body crashes to the pavement, _

_ I'm right back where I was before _

 

* * *

 

 

When the world stopped spinning out of control, Selene glanced up to find her older cousins unconscious, almost fully drained of their strength, and Jess clinging to her, crying silently. The pantry that they had hidden in was barren, yet the items that had filled it were different than before. Where were Jess’ Lucky Charms, or Alex’s Cheetos? Her Doritos were gone too, but she also usually took them to her room to keep Mathis from eating them.

There was shouting from somewhere nearby, a voice that sounded like her dad’s, and a completely unknown British one. None of her parents, uncles, or her other relatives knew anyone who was british, and that in itself was highly concerning. why would they let someone they didn’t know into their home?

And how were they alive anyway? She didn’t sense her Poppa, or any of her uncles, and she definitely didn’t sense the menace. In fact, the only familiar person she could sense was her Father, but he seemed not only far away, but different.

As she cautiously snuck out of the pantry, Jess firmly held in her arms, she saw her uncle’s phone sitting on the island. After a moment of trying to figure out how to turn it on without jostling Jess too much, she dropped the phone to the ground in shock at the sound of a gun shot, the screen cracking upon impact with the tile floor.

Not caring that she was putting both herself and her sister at risk, she ran to the War Room, quickly finding herself staring down a blonde woman who was standing over her dad.

“Step away from him now, unless you truly wish to die.” She growled, drawing her power close to the surface as she walked forward, keeping Jessica’s face tucked into her neck so she wouldn’t have to see what was happening.

THe woman looked at her in surprise, before turning back to her dad. “Well well Sam, I didn’t know you two were hiding kids down here. Tell me, are they yours, or did you take them from hunters you didn’t agree with. Or are they monsters, trained to be your loyal guard dogs until the end?”

Selene stared at the woman for a moment  in disbelief,,,, before beginning to laugh like her Father would on his really bad days when she was younger. “Oh lady, you have no idea do you?” Reaching out with her powers, she made the multitude of lights above them begin to flicker, even blowing out the bulbs of the lamp near the woman. After a few seconds, she allowed the shadows of her first set of wings to flash along the back wall, intentionally bending the light to make it look like she had all three sets, even though only Mathis had that honor so far. “I’m way more powerful than you morons think, and I reaaaaally don’t like it when someone messes with my family.”

She dropped her grin then, trying her hardest to look like Mathis’ dad whenever someone would say that they needed to be killed. “Now, go back to whoever sent you, and tell them to stay away. If I ever catch you here again, I promise you that an eternity in hell will look like child’s play by the time I’m finished with you.” With that, she lifted her hand from the back of Jessica’s head, and in a move just like her Poppa, snapped her fingers, sending the brit far away.

Several moments passed, before she found herself falling to the ground, suddenly exhausted. She managed to keep Jessica from getting hurt, but it was a close thing. There was a shout from her dad as she fell, but any words that there may have been were lost as she smacked her head on the hard floor, blacking out for a moment.

When she was able to see again, her dad - no, he wasn’t her dad, he looked too young to be her dad - was kneeling over her and Jess, trying to help her into a sitting position despite the gunshot wound in his shoulder.

“Oh, for the love of Gramps, please don’t make me do that again. I think she ended up in Africa or something.” She complained, groaning as she tried to make sure that both she and Jess were alright without using her very much drained powers. How had she even used that much anyway? She had been just fine a little bit ago!

Remembering what she had left the pantry for in the first place, she turned to the person who was very much Not Her Dad, and began to speak. “Ok, I know this is super confusing. you're confused, I’m confused, pretty sure the kiddo here is crying because she’s confused, and I swear I'll explain in a bit, but I really need to know today’s date because I’m pretty sure whatever they did made us time travel, and if they did I’ve got a pretty good idea of what they want us to do.” She was rambling, and she knew it. She got it from both her Poppa and her Dad, and it had been a really  long couple days so anyone who would complain could suck it.

Not Her Dad laugh softly, in that way people did when it was either laugh or cry, before answering. “May second, twenty sixteen. Of course all this had to happen today.”

Selene cringed, knowing exactly what Not Her Dad meant. Horrible things always seemed to happen on his birthday, no matter what year…..

She shot up at that, only managing to keep Jess in her arms through the sheer    amount of practice she had. “Wait, twenty sixteen?! That’s the year that- and it was in- so that means- and if we can- then-” Her rambling turned into fragments of sentences, mind moving so fast that even she could barely keep up.

Not Her Dad looked completely lost, and after a few minutes she stopped pacing around the room, eyes  alight with excitement and purpose. “Alright, basically we’ve got a chance, and  as soon as my cousins decide to wake up and crawl out of the pantry, and the others get here, we’ve got planning to do, maybe explaining first, but definitely planning. We’ve got six months to stop it, and there’s no way that we’ll let what happened happen again because we couldn’t convince him not to. I guess if all else fails we can use Jess as a weapon, I mean just look at her, she’s adorable!” Sheee coaxed Jess out from where her face was hiding, carefully turning her to face Not Their Dad. Not that Jess knew any better though, reaching out for him with her big blue eyes and soft curly blonde hair making her look completely irresistible.

And as expected, Not Their Dad fell for the trap, carefully holding   the tiny toddler with his uninjured arm. He was quiet for a moment, before looking at Selene with confused eyes. “I’m sorry, but who are you, and how did you get here?” He asked, and Selene froze.

She couldn’t just tell him exactly who she was, considering at this point in time her Poppa was still dead, and wouldn’t be brought back for at least a few years, though maybe less if Gramps decided to act sooner, and her Father’s name was absolutely not something that could be said. Neither were her cousin’s parents’ names for that matter.

Deciding to give the bare minimum for now, she put on her best ‘I’m cute, please don’t be mad at me’ face, and began. “Well, I’m Selene, I’m   twelve, that darling you’re holding is my half-sister Jessica, she’s three, and my cousins Mathis and Alex are in your pantry. They’re eighteen and fifteen. And without spoiling the plot too much?”

She took a deep breath, reaching out and gently touching his shoulder, healing the wound as her expression turned into one more like her Poppa’s ‘This is actually really important, listen to me’ face. ”We’re all Nephilim from about thirty years into the future. And we’re here to stop the destruction of the universe.”

 

* * *

 

After Sam - may as well use his name. He wasn’t her dad, no matter if he looked like him or not - helped her get the others into a room where they could sleep for a while, Selene sat at the island, watching as he made himself a mug of coffee.

“So… time travel, complete destruction of the universe, Nephilim, I’ve got to admit, I was hoping for some ounce of a break before I got thrown back into the game after the last one. Can you at least explain what you meant by the others? Are there more of your siblings or cousins coming to help?” Sam asked, sitting across from her, and dang if it didn’t remind her of when she stole Alex’s cheetos two weeks ago. Her dad had sat her down the same way, prefering to talk things out over her Poppa and Father’s favored punishment of a time out in the corner. 

She sighed, both at the memory, and at the reminder that he really didn’t know what   was going on. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Would Gram bring back Gramma Mary again? Or would she go for John? Maybe both? Whatever, it was best not to ruin the surprise anyway.

Explanation decided upon, she set into it. “Well, there’s no more of us coming from the future. The Menace had very much taken care of that when he caused World War Three to start, taking out everyone but us, our parents, and a few other hunters who had moved into the Bunker by then. And even then, by the time Mathis and Alex sent us back to now, we were all that was left. More on that when everyone’s here though.”

“And as for who the others would be, Uncle Cas is obvious, he’s on his way back now, maybe three hours. The rest should be here about the same time, and I’m not gonna be the one to ruin the surprise unless you really want to know. I will say that they’re hunters though, and damn good ones at that.” Even though she had problems actually picking a side, Gramma Mary was one badass hunter, and Uncle Dean wasn’t too far ahead of Sam.

“Besides,” She continued, leaning back in her chair, “things might be different now. Just because I know what happened before doesn’t mean it’ll happen again. Especially when it comes to Gram. She’s like, the embodiment of chaos in its purest form. She might do something different this time.” After  a moment, she looked back at him with a grin. “Gram being Amara. She’s actually really cool, especially after she got over the whole, ‘destroy the universe and everything my Brother created’ thing. And Gramps wonders where some of the fam got it from!” She stopped there before she caused him to have an aneurysm from thinking about it too hard, choosing instead to get up from her chair and raid the pantry, ignoring Sam’s questioning gaze.

Uncle Dean usually kept his sweets hidden in the back, on the top shelf, inside a box of crackers. And a quick rummage revealed that this Dean was no different. Today’s guilty pleasure, double chocolate chip cookies. Jackpot.

At Sam’s almost scandalized look, Selene shrugged before opening the bag. Who was she to reveal where Dean hid the good sweets?

A few minutes passed in relative silence, broken only by the crunch of slightly stale cookies, and the sounds of drinking. It was a tentative peace, and one that Selene hoped wouldn’t shatter with Dean’s arrival.

Speaking of, she felt them growing closer to the bunker, definitely beating the three hours she had predicted. Castiel would arrive first, and the others within minutes after.

As she felt Jessica wandering around the main area, she got out of her chair without a word, heading for the library. No use in letting her be by herself for too long, even if she did know the layout of the bunker. There was absolutely no child-proofing anywhere to be seen, and there was no telling what that kid could get up to if she got too bored.

Sam followed her, not that she really expected any less, but her relatively happy mood shattered when she saw Jessica cowering in a corner, Castiel pointing his Blade at her.

“Get the hell away from her!” She shouted, before flying as fast as she could to get Jess away from the danger. She stumbled upon the landing, backing away from the advancing Seraph as fast as she could.

Within instants, Mathis and Alex were supporting her, flashing their wings in an effort to get their uncle to back down.

Suddenly Dean was there too, and two people she didn’t recognize, and everyone was shouting for one reason or another, until a loud sound pierced the air, causing most to cover their ears.

As the noise dimmed, and fell into silence, an older man wearing a trucker hat walked into view, air horn in hand, and a deep-set frown on his face.

“Now then, why don’t we get some explanations before ya idjits kill each other?”


	3. Swan Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. This plot has me firmly held hostage. At least its fun though.
> 
>  
> 
> Quick note, Alex uses a term in this chapter that I kinda want to explain a bit. The term is 'Angelus', and I borrowed it from one of my favorite JRPGs, Tales of Symphonia. Without going into too much detail about the game, it's used to describe a process that attempted to transform humans into angels. I figured it would be a good, gender neutral term for an angelic parent, that didn't force said angelic parent into a gender.
> 
> Alright, that's my geeking out done for the day. Have fun reading!

Chapter 2

Swan Song

* * *

 

_Draw the curtains,_

_Take the stage,_

_Smoke and mirrors underway,_

_Hold your breath here comes the turn,_

_This is where we all got burned,_

_Promises are broken,_

_Tell me are you happy now,_

_Drowning in the hourglass,_

_I guess our time ran out,_

* * *

 

Mathis watched the group in front of him and the others carefully, not taking his eyes from them for a moment, instead choosing to let Alex comfort both Selene and Jess. As the eldest among them, it was his responsibility to protect the younger, with Alex’s help. His father had drilled it into him from a very young age: never abandon your family, always stand up for them, and always do your best to protect them. But do not forget to take care of yourself, and do not be afraid to ask for help when needed.

And that was what he was doing. Protecting his family as best as he could, and accepting help when needed.

Remembering the older man’s near demand, he spat out his reply. “There may be explanations when that one finds a better method than pointing a blade at a child!” He pointed towards the version of Castiel that this time held, fighting to keep his Grace under control. Castiel had likely figured out who Jess’s Father was, and there was no point in letting him know exactly who all of their Angelic Parents were all at once.

Samuel looked almost upset then, before stepping closer to them. “I agree Cas. I don’t care who or what they are, it’s not ok to point a weapon at a kid, especially one that’s three years old.” Mathis was proud of this version of his Uncle. He had heard stories of Samuel defending the Supernatural that hadn’t harmed anyone or anything, and it was honestly relieving that he would be willing to defend a child who had just appeared in his home out of nowhere. He would have to thank him later, when there was no danger to his family.

A young man, who was setting off all kinds of alarms in Mathis’s head, stepped up, looking around anxiously. “Look, let’s just get the introductions out of the way before we try killing everyone, ok? I know I wasn’t brought back from the dead just to get killed the moment I get back here.” The man turned to face Mathis, nodding before continuing. “I’m Kevin Tran, possibly ex-prophet, possibly current prophet, not sure how being brought back changes things. Going around we have Bobby Singer, lore master and hunter hotline until he kicked it. Dean Winchester, one of the greatest hunters of all time. Castiel, Angel, and an apparent attempted child murderer. And the guy next to you is Sam Winchester, hunter, and someone with some actual sense.”

A hand grabbed Mathis’s jacket, and Selene stepped next to him, Jess still sobbing in her arms. “I’m Selene. These are Mathis, Alex, and Jessica. We came from the future to prevent the complete destruction of reality.” Guessing that was what she had told Samuel earlier, Mathis wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. She was holding herself very well considering all that had happened, and her voice was only shaking a little bit.

He would have to make her some cookies later.

Bobby, seemingly one of the few hunters with a scrap of common sense in this time, walked over to Samuel and smacked him on the back of his head. “Why didn’t ya let us know they were here boy? Ya coulda called at the very least.” He asked, and Samuel bent to give him a fierce hug.

“Thought Dean was dead. Didn’t know you were coming.”

It was mumbled, and Mathis was almost certain that only he and the others with enhanced hearing were able to hear it.

“Should’ve made Dean call. God, it’s good to see ya boy.”

The pair separated after a moment,  and Selene looked back at Mathis, whispering softly. “Sam knows what we are, do you wanna tell the others, but leave out who our parents are?”

Before he could really think about it though, Castiel spoke loudly. “No Dean, I will not ‘chill’. I refuse to let the Spawn of Lucifer live.”

The room fell silent once more, and suddenly all eyes were on Jessica.

The choice for secrecy taken firmly out of their hands, Mathis glared at Castiel. “Then you will have to kill us all, for we are all children of ones who have harmed you in the past, wether it be willfully or unknowingly. Kill us, and you allow a mistake to be made that will end not just humanity, not just the earth, but the very fabric of reality. And we will be born once more, and we will throw ourselves back in time, and face off against another version of you, and fight to save reality.”

Alex stood in front of him now, her wings forming on the physical plain and making the humans gasp. Blocking Selene and Jess from view, she was ready to allow the pair the chance to escape if needed. “My Angelus was yet another that directly caused harm to you. Currently, they are dead, but if all goes the same as it did in our history, Grandfather will bring them back ten years from now, reforming them as they were made to be. Will you murder the child of one who harmed you, though the child has done nothing wrong?” She turned to face the humans then.

“Will you all stand back and allow the slaughter of an innocent child, barely more than a babe, for the mere fact of who her father happens to be? You all claim to show mercy to Supernatural creatures that have not harmed humans, or who were turned against their will. How is this any different? Should a child be blamed for the sins of the parent before the child was born? Sins the parent had already repented for by the time the child was born?” She paused then, and Mathis knew that she had nearly won the humans over. All she needed to do was drive home exactly what was needed. But would her words be enough?

After some time, she began again. “To not be driven insane, a Nephil requires two things when they are still in the womb. The affection of the human, and the devotion of the Angel. The human parent needs to love and care for the child, and the Angel needs to not only love and care for the child, but be willing and ready to spend time with them, and give the child the Grace they need to hold balance with the soul. As the child grows, they become more and more Angelic, until they are nearly indistinguishable from the Angels that God Himself created. As none of us are currently trying to kill, maim, or harm you, nor are we trying to take control over you, would you not say that we had those things while in the womb, and are seen as pure in the eyes of Grandfather?”

Nearly a minute passed in silence, before Selene shoved her way out from under his arm, and pushed Alex’s wings out of her way before facing Samuel.

Smiling softly, with tears in her eyes, she walked towards the closest human. “This is Jess. She's three years old, loves to color, and is always ready for a snuggle or story. Say hi baby girl.” She then had Jess wave, before moving onto the next person, all around the room, until she reached Castiel. “This is Jess. My baby sister. Ten years ago, my Dad and Poppa let her Father join their Mateship, and that was that. Four years ago, they told me about her, and it was good.” She paused, looking back towards Mathis for a moment before continuing. “Six weeks ago, they told us about Fathers other son. One that despised humanity, and wanted to not only destroy the world, but also Father, and Grampa and Gramma too. Right before Mathis and Alex sent us here, he had just finished killing everyone we had ever known and loved, and was about to kill us before moving on to kill God and Amara. The two ensured our escape, at the cost of everything else. We are going to stop him from being born, regardless of if we have your help or not.”

Surprisingly, it was Dean that walked closer, bending slightly to be on level with Selene. “You say you've got a plan, right? To stop the end by making sure that thing isn't born? How are you gonna do that?”

Selene blushed softly, and Mathis knew that she was about to win the hidden battle of wills between them and the others. Dear Grandfather, his cousins were adorable. “I haven't really talked it over with them yet, mostly because we only just got here and they were really drained after getting us here, and I don't even know how they're awake right now, but I was thinking we could show him Jess, ‘cause just look at her, she's adorable, and there's no way he'll be able to resist her, especially if he can feel that she's his, because Angels are real protective of their family, even if they're Halflings!”

Dean stared at them for a while, before shaking his head, laughing softly. “Kid, if I didn't regularly charge in to things as risky with plans that are half that thought out, I'd say thats the worst plan I've heard in a long time. Thing is, I do regularly charge in with a plan that's  less than half of what you've got, so I don't really have room to judge. Why don't you two come get some rest. They’ll make sure everyone else gets settled in, and I’ll make sure that certain people won't decide to get stabby the second you try to get some sleep.”

And as Dean lead Selene and Jess down the hallway that would lead to his room, Alex yawned, punching his shoulder. “I'm gonna grab some food and clothes. Promise to keep it mostly legal.” And with that flew away.

As Mathis was left alone to face the rest of the room, Castiel having flown off about the time that Dean had left with the younger two, he was almost startled by a hand landing on his shoulder, courtesy of Samuel.

“Here’s how we’re gonna go about this boy. You’re gonna tell us what ya know about the situation, and we can start planning. I’ve got the feeling that you’d like to avoid having those two girls anywhere near the devil.” Bobby is explaining, walking over to the table. “Besides, Sam’s got some explaining to do to get us caught up. Dean gave us his side of things, but it would still be nice to hear your side as well.”

Knowing there was no way to escape the debriefing, Mathis followed the others to the table. At least they would have some measure of help in their efforts.

 

* * *

 

As Dean watched the two kids sleep, in his bed no less, he couldn't help but remember how he and Sam used to be the same way.

Selene was curled protectively around Jess, and obviously sleeping lightly. Clutched tightly in her hand was what appeared to be a self made switchblade, messily made but effective. He'd have to show her how to improve it later though. No kid was going to walk around the bunker with a switchblade that looked ready to spring open without the trigger being pressed.

But beyond how they were sleeping, there was something else that seemed familiar about them, and it was bothering him.

Jess had soft, light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the same as the devil had last time he has a vessel that wasn't either Sam or Cas. She hadn't said anything, choosing instead to cling to Selene and let the older girl talk. He could get behind that though. Sometimes kids just weren't ready to talk, whether it be due to stress, trauma, or just not wanting to.

Selene however….. There was something about that kid that was just too familiar for comfort. Between the golden blonde hair in a style a little shorter than Sam's, the hazel eyes, and the almost manic rambling back in the library, if he didn't know any better, he'd think she was the kid of Sam and his college girlfriend. Hell, now that he had thought about it, the kid almost looked like a younger Sam, if Sam had been female and blond like their mom had been.

The other two seemed pretty familiar as well, but he couldn't quite place how. He'd probably pissed off their parents at some point or another though.

Hearing something move, he glanced back at the bed, noticing Jess sitting up, yawning softly as she held her arms out towards him, begging to be picked up.

Entirely incapable of denying such an innocent child, regardless of who their parent may be, he lifted the small child from the bed, letting her lay against him.

“Bet you just wanted someone to hold you, is that it?” He asked quietly, slowly beginning to sway as she began to hum softly. Whatever song she was humming, it sounded like somethibg Sam would listen to on occasion, soft and melodic, despite the likely off key nature of a child's singing.

Several minutes passed, Jess still humming the same handful of notes, before Selene woke.

She watched him for a while. Before sitting against the headboard of the bed, tapping her fingers against her leg in time with Jess’s humming.

After a moment, she grinned, snapping her fingers loudly. Dean looked over at her, not even all that surprised to see that she had created an acoustic guitar out of thin air. “Wanna see a magic trick?” She asked quietly, before beginning to strum the guitar, singing along with Jessica's humming.

_“You don't even bother anymore, you cut to the bone, pick up the phone, to hear my swan song!”_

She continued playing and singing, her voice filled with the emotion of the song, making it sound even better than it would have if she hadn't put so much of herself into her playing.

She was obviously highly skilled at the guitar, and it showed. Even Jess was mesmerized, though she didn't stop humming for a moment.

She hit a point that was pure guitar, and let it go on for a while before returning to singing, almost making Dean's heart break from how much pain was in her voice.

_“Oh, abandon the people who shaped who you are, selfish and thoughtless you drown in the dark, I hope that you realize the damage you've done, you could not see light even staring at the sun!”_

He almost missed the way her eyes glowed with hints of Grace, making it sound as if there was more to the song than just a kid playibg guitar and singing. It was truly something special, and as she finished, he hoped he'd be able to hear her play again.


End file.
